


The Sea Was Blue

by marsella_1004



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Сон бежит из слишком солнечного и яркого Таиланда.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn
Kudos: 1





	The Sea Was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан в 2017, когда я ещё шипперила этих ребят

Сон бежит из слишком солнечного и яркого Таиланда. Она устала от приветливых лиц, многочисленных знакомых, от теплого воздуха даже. Ей нужно, просто необходимо, оказаться где-нибудь за тысячу километров от Бангкока: там, где дует ветер и всегда свежо. 

В аэропорту она наугад выбирает направление — Сеул, Южная Корея — и ожидает в зале свой самолет. От волнения сердце бьется чаще, и как только голос сверху объявляет о начале посадки, Сон вскакивает с места, хватает рюкзак и спешит к автобусу, что подвезет пассажиров к трапу.

В салоне, слева от нее, сидит молодая девушка. Обыкновенные расспросы о целях перелета, самочувствии и погоде перерастают в приятную беседу. Шоннасон узнает, что Мина — так зовут ее соседку — едет в Сеул на прослушивание. В Таиланде Мюи навестила давнюю подругу, от которой, собственно, и узнала о кастинге. В Японии очень много способных ребят, поэтому пробиться там ей было бы довольно сложно. А в Корее талантливых иностранцев замечают за версту.

Сон понравилась Мина, такая добродушная и открытая. Они обменялись номерами, и, перед тем как разойтись, Мина сказала, что всегда готова помочь. На прощание Сон обняла японку, пожелав ей удачи и исполнения мечты.

На улице шел дождь, и тайка впервые за последнее время вдохнула полной грудью. Мелкие капли стекали за ворот майки, влажные волосы липли ко лбу. Но все это было ничего по сравнению со свободой, которую она ощутила, как только переступила порог терминала. И пусть неизвестное имя на ключице, появляющееся время от времени, порой покалывало, хорошее настроение девушки оно явно было не в силах испортить.

Дешевый хостел она нашла уже через час; небольшая комнатка с двумя соседками, Еын и Сынхи, была вполне уютной и подходящей по цене. Здесь Сон намеревалась пожить первое время, а там как получится.

Однако, через две недели Сеул разочаровал брюнетку — снова то же обилие людей, душный воздух августа и отсутствие моря (даже река Ханган вызывала у Сон лишь печальную улыбку).   
Тэгу был неплохим городом, но тайка опиралась на свои внутренние ощущения, которые твердили, что это все не то, что ей нужно.

***

Пусан принял Сон холодным морским воздухом и криками чаек. Бесконечные набережные, усыпанные галькой, пленили юное сердце девушки. Наконец, она поняла, что нашла свое место в этом бесконечном хаосе.

_Море было голубое._

Сняв кеды, брюнетка прогуливалась вдоль берега. Шумный ветер вкупе с волнами перекрывал какие-либо звуки извне. Сон закрыла глаза, вдыхая морской бриз, и медленно открыла их, поднимая глаза к небу. Вдруг в отдалении что-то блеснуло, раз, еще раз. Любопытство взяло верх, и Шоннасон подошла к тому месту, откуда исходило свечение. Вероятно, какой-нибудь пьяница закинул бутылку в море, а волны прибили ее к берегу. 

Полностью прозрачная, бутыль была закупорена пробкой и обвязана остатками бечевки. Внутри оказался сложенный много раз листок бумаги. Открыть бутылку и достать записку оказалось довольно трудно; с помощью камня Сон разбила сосуд и аккуратно вытянула бумажку. На пожелтевшем от времени тетрадном листе были нацарапаны непонятные иероглифы. Девушка пробежалась глазами по строчкам, но так ничего и не разобрала. Ветер усиливался, море бушевало. Сон положила находку в карман джинсов и направилась в обратную сторону, к автобусной остановке. _Она разберется со всем этим дома._

Отель, в котором Сон остановилась, находился в часе езды от пляжа. Одноместный номер, какой только она могла себе позволить с ее скромным бюджетом, был довольно симпатичным и, главное, удобным.

Сняв обувь, Сон присела на кровать и достала бумажку. Иероглифы не были похожи ни на китайские, ни на корейские. С минуту подумав, девушка набрала номер Мины.

— _Сможешь помочь мне с одним делом?_

Сообщение с дословным переводом появляется через двадцать минут. Сон понимает, что записку написал какой-то парень, живущий в Японии. Мина присылает новый месседж со своими догадками: «Его зовут Юта. Он написал этот текст десять лет назад, — посмотри еще раз на дату — чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто будет с ним дружить. Знаешь, мне его даже жаль. Там есть адрес в конце, может, напишешь ему?»

Сон некоторое время собирается с мыслями и, поблагодарив подругу, снова смотрит на письмо. Разглаживает пальцами сгибы, проводит костяшками по поверхности. Под ключицей почему-то слабо жжет, и девушка пугается. Трет кожу, но покалывание не прекращается. Тогда она подходит к зеркалу, разглядывает беспокоящее место. 

Вновь проявляется имя, только в этот раз более отчетливо. Сон замирает. Иероглифы совпадают с написанными на бумаге. Она проверяет текст Мины и соотносит с меткой на ключице. 

_Накамото Юта._

Сон усмехается. 

_Значит, он японец._

Похоже, кому-то там наверху нравятся ее бега. В первый раз за всю жизнь Сон захотела остаться, привыкнуть к новой обстановке, как судьба вновь распоряжается по-своему. Сон ненавидит эту несправедливость, но против судьбы ведь не пойдёшь.

***

Шоннасон отправляет письмо (в котором кратко расписывает всю ситуацию) и боится, что парень не поверит ей. Было глупостью писать тому, кто ждал десять лет. К тому же, вполне вероятно, что японец совершенно забыл об этом событии и просто продолжил жить, как прежде.

Сон томится в ожидании и проклинает себя за то, что вообще в это ввязалась. Тишина с его стороны могла означать лишь одно: парень не заинтересован в общении с ней, и никакие связи между ними его не волнуют.

Ответ приходит через три недели —  
чистый белый конверт с красивой маркой, аккуратный почерк на двух листах бумаги. И единственный вопрос в конце: «Когда мы сможем встретиться?»

Сон немного трясет, руки подрагивают. Скоро, совсем скоро она увидит того, с кем была связана с самого своего рождения. И однажды их души сведутся воедино, ибо то, что происходит между ними, сильнее всего на свете.

Сон вновь отправляет письмо с указанием своего телефонного номера, чтобы парень мог позвонить ей, как только послание дойдет до него, и договориться о месте встречи.

Через пятнадцать дней на мобильном Шоннасон раздается звонок. _Неизвестный номер._ Девушка успокаивает себя и дрожащими руками подносит телефон к уху.

Мягкий низкий голос прерывает тишину и произносит:  
— Привет, Сон. Это Накамото Юта.

Парень приглашает ее в Осаку, говорит, что хочет поскорее познакомиться. Нет смысла противиться этому, ведь они предназначены друг другу уже давно. Сон не может не согласиться, поэтому шепчет тихое «хорошо» и неловко прощается с собеседником. Юта добавляет, что будет ждать ее в аэропорту. Сон благодарит еще раз и нажимает на отбой.

***

Все вещи Сон умещаются в один рюкзак: несколько футболок с джинсами, два платья и одна пара кроссовок. Туда же идут дневник, косметичка и наушники. Немногочисленно, конечно, но для тайки этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы лишний раз не нагружать себя.

Билет на самолет она приобрела на месте, отчего это внезапное путешествие перестало казаться чем-то вынужденным. Мысль встретиться со своим предназначенным грела душу, а возможность перелета в другую страну даже радовала. В конце концов, они могут переехать куда-нибудь вместе.

Юта сдержал свое слово, и в толпе встречающих брюнетка заметила светловолосого парня с плакатом «Добро пожаловать, Сон!», улыбающегося во все тридцать два.

Неловкое приветствие быстро сменилось секундным объятием, инициатором которого стал японец.   
На шее парня отчетливо проявилось имя тайки, сопровождавшееся легким жжением, а на ключице девушки снова появились иероглифы. Оба сразу же поняли, что это могло означать. Удивленный Накамото заулыбался ярче и прижал брюнетку к себе, вдыхая аромат ее волос.  
Сон лишь покраснела и отвела взгляд в сторону. Юта взял у нее рюкзак и перекинул на свое плечо.

Юта живет рядом с морем, и буквально через час они уже сидят на теплом песке. Солнце садится, сердце Шоннасон бьется слишком сильно. Она смотрит вдаль, подставляет лицо ветру и улыбается. 

Юта берет ее руку в свою, потом наклоняется и целует тайку в лоб. Сон прижимается к нему крепче и понимает, что никогда прежде не была так счастлива и спокойна. Вихрь в сердце перестал кружить, теперь там полный штиль. 

Юта смотрит на нее восхищенно, проводит пальцем по щеке и целует невесомо.

— Я так долго тебя искал.

И наконец-то нашел.

_Будешь со мной дружить?_

Сон смеется.

(Море по-прежнему голубое.)


End file.
